That's Kakashi!
by FaelynWolfe
Summary: Team Minato is getting back from a mission when they hear a mysterious voice asking them if they want to see the future. They unknowingly agree, and they are shocked at how much Kakashi has changed! Read as they witness events of both the near and far future, slowly piecing together what has happened. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Team Minato was sitting around a fire in the woods after a stressful mission. It had taken them far from Konoha, so they were camping for the night before getting back home. Luckily, none of them had been seriously injured.

"Everyone, get some rest," Minato said. "We're running all the way back to Konoha tomorrow."

Obito groaned, Kakashi nodded, and Rin replied, "Yes, Sensei." Suddenly, they heard a voice in their heads.

_Umm…testing, testing. Does this even work?_

"Did you guys hear that?" Rin asked, unnerved.

"Yeah," Obito replied. "What was that?"

"It was obviously a voice, you idiot," Kakashi muttered. Obito turned to glare at Kakashi.

"What'd you say, you damn bastard?"

Rin tried to calm them down. "Now, now, you two, let's not fight." Minato sighed, shaking his head at their antics. Just the slightest thing could start an argument between those two.

_Good, it looks like it's working. My name is… Sorry, but I just found out that I can't give you my name!_

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. That stupid voice was pissing him off. Little did he know, that voice he was hearing belonged to someone he would become close to in the future.

_Well, I'm here to give you a choice. Would you like to see the future, and based on what you see, would you like to change it? Yes or No?_

"Really?" Obito yelled, excited. "That sounds so cool! Yes, I want to go!"

"Obito, it sounds like a very shady deal," Rin lectured, biting her lip. "I don't think we should trust the voice." Kakashi nodded his agreement with Rin's statement.

"We don't even know where the voice is coming from," Kakashi added.

_You need your sensei's permission before you can go_, the voice replied to Obito.

Obito turned towards Minato. "Please, Sensei! It sounds fun!"

"I don't know, Obito," Minato said. "I don't think it's possible for us to go to the future. Also, I can't just say 'yes' to something we don't even understand—"

_Alright, your sensei has agreed to go. Everyone get ready!_

"I-I never gave permission," Minato pointed out, confused.

_Yeah, you did. You said 'yes' just now._

Minato thought back on what he had said before and realized his mistake.

"That…That doesn't count!" he exclaimed.

_Too late! Oh, and one more thing. The events that you will be shown do not happen chronologically. It'll jump around between the near and far future, but that's out of my control. Have fun!_

The members of Team Minato had no time to object. There was a blinding light, and when they could see again, they found themselves in blank white space. It seemed to stretch on forever.

"Obito, you stupid crybaby ninja," Kakashi said darkly. "I can't believe you got us stuck here."

"It's not my fault!" Obito protested, even though he had been the one who wanted to go. "Sensei is the one who said 'yes'!"

Minato opened his mouth to defend himself, but then the blank space morphed into scenery. They were standing in Konoha. They looked around, eyes wide.

"Were we teleported back to the village?" Obito asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No, I don't think so," Rin replied. "Some of the buildings and shops are different."

Minato nodded. "I think we might actually be in the future."

"If that's true," Kakashi said, "we should find out what year this is."

Minato agreed with what Kakashi had said, and he walked up to a woman strolling by. "Excuse me, but what year is this?" At first, the woman seemed to be ignoring Minato, but then she walked right through him. Rin screamed.

"W-What just happened? Are we ghosts?" Obito questioned, sounding panicked. "Are we dead?"

"I think that our presence and consciousness's were sent into the future, but we aren't actually here," Minato theorized. "All of this will probably be no time at all to where we came from." Minato looked over at Obito to see if he understood, but Obito wasn't looking at him. He was looking off into the distance somewhere, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Obito, are you alright?" Rin asked. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Obito's behavior. When Obito didn't respond, Rin and Minato began to worry, but Obito suddenly pointed across the street and shouted.

"I think that's Bakakashi!"

Everyone turned to where Obito was pointing, and in his shock, Kakashi didn't even retaliate against Obito's insult.

"No way…" he murmured. The man that Obito was pointing to looked like his father, but there were definitely a few differences. That's probably what Kakashi would imagine himself to look like in the future. He even had the same face mask! Team Minato stared at this man, who was now on the move.

"Let's follow him," Minato decided. His students nodded, and they all sprinted after the man who was possibly future Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

As they followed the man who looked like Kakashi, Team Minato noticed some differences. This person, who may or may not be Kakashi, walked leisurely and had a lazy feel to them. Also, there was his appearance to consider.

"Kakashi, in the future, you look…" Rin said, trailing off with a blush. So Kakashi was still good-looking.

Obito noticed this and scowled in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi couldn't figure out why Obito was suddenly glaring, so he just dismissed it as Obito being Obito.

"Look at the way you're wearing your hitai-ate," Minato pointed out. They saw that it was slanted over Kakashi's left eye.

"What's that? Some weird fashion statement?" Obito asked, smirking.

"How should I know?" Kakashi answered angrily. "Also, we're not even sure that he's me."

"Who else wears that stupid face mask?" Obito questioned. Rin decided to intervene before it dissolved into an argument, but then an interruption distracted Kakashi and Obito from taking it any further.

"KAKASHI, MY ETRENAL RIVAL!" someone shouted from behind them. They turned to see Gai running towards them in his classic green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers.

"He's still annoying me in the future…" Kakashi muttered, looking depressed.

"Ha! So that guy _is _you!" Obito yelled triumphantly.

Future-Kakashi stopped and sighed as Gai caught up to him. "Yo," he said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Wow, Kakashi, you actually greet people now," Minato commented, smiling proudly. "You sure have grown." Kakashi shot him an annoyed look and Obito snickered.

"I CHALLENGE YOU ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL DAY!" Gai said loudly, striking his "nice guy" pose. Future-Kakashi seemed immune to it, but the three young shinobi had to avert their eyes. Even Minato barely held his composure.

"Whose turn is it to choose the challenge?" Future-Kakashi asked in a bored tone. Gai seemed to have calmed down somewhat, but his voice was still incredibly loud.

"It is your turn, my Eternal Rival! We are tied right now, and I will not allow you to take the advantage!" Team Minato was surprised.

"You're tied with Gai?" Obito asked incredulously. Kakashi shrugged, but he was bothered by this fact. Had he not improved much in the future?

Minato said, "That's a little surprising, but they both seem to be jounin now. Gai has most likely grown stronger over the years."

Future-Kakashi seemed to be in deep thought. "I choose Rock, Paper, Scissors," he finally said.

"My Eternal Rival, where is your youthful energy?! You always choose Rock, Paper, Scissors!" At this, the members of Team Minato sweat dropped.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…" Rin murmured.

"If all of your challenges are like this," Obito said, "I can kind of understand why the score is close. But still. You seem so unconcerned and lazy now. What happened to being an uptight and cold-hearted jerk?"

"I don't know why I'm like that," Kakashi snapped angrily.

Future-Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Gai's exclamation. "Are you turning down the challenge? Then, it counts as my win."

"Of course I'm not turning it down! I SHALL TRIUMPH WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted. Team Minato watched as Future-Kakashi manipulated Gai into playing Rock, Paper, Scissors instead of changing it to a different challenge. Future-Kakashi ended up winning, and he walked away while Gai started to do one-handed push-ups as a self-imposed penalty or something.

"You're pretty cunning and manipulative," Minato said, not sure if he should be impressed or not. Kakashi decided not to comment on it, shrugging.

They followed Future-Kakashi further down the street and were shocked to see him smile at some old women who greeted him, his one visible eye curving.

"Bakakashi, you actually smiled!" Obito yelled, pointing at Future-Kakashi.

"Shut up, you useless loser!" Kakashi replied, though he seemed embarrassed. Rin was blushing furiously, and Minato was laughing. However, they all fell silent once Future-Kakashi pulled out an orange book and began to read it while walking. Icha Icha Paradise.

"I think that's…one of the books that Jiraiya wrote," Minato said. It was common knowledge on Team Minato that Jiraiya was a pervert who did "research" all the time for his books that contained adult content. There was more silence, which was suddenly broken by Obito bursting into laughter. Rin was looking away, her face red, Kakashi was mortified, and Minato was wondering why he had let Jiraiya corrupt his student.

"Wow, the jerk is a pervert as well!" Obito called out, still laughing.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kakashi growled, blushing.

"Even if you aren't now, you'll be one in the future!" Obito replied.

Minato intervened. "Guys, let's just…stop mentioning that right now." Kakashi and Rin nodded eagerly, wanting to forget; Obito nodded reluctantly because he still wanted to make fun of Kakashi, but his sensei seemed to be serious about it. They followed Future-Kakashi around some more, who seemed to be wandering aimlessly.

"Hey, look up there," Rin said excitedly, pointing at the Hokage Monument. "Minato-sensei's face is up there!"

"No way! Sensei is the Fourth Hokage!" Obito cheered in awe.

"Congratulations, Sensei," Kakashi said. Minato's eyes widened as he stared up at the monument. It seemed as if he was going to go into shock, but then he grinned widely.

"It looks like I fulfilled my dream," he said, a goofy grin still plastered on his face. Suddenly, Future-Kakashi began to move faster. They exchanged looks, ran to catch up with him, and followed him through the window of the Hokage's office.

"You're three hours late," Sandaime Hokage said to Future-Kakashi. Team Minato was confused as to why Sandaime was in here, and not Minato. Maybe he was sick? However, they couldn't help feeling that something was off.

"I'm probably busy somewhere else," Minato said, trying to reassure both his students and himself. They nodded and turned back towards Future-Kakashi.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a different way. Then, I got lost on the road of life," Future-Kakashi said, smiling.

The Third sighed, clearly used to this. "Here," he said to Future-Kakashi. "This is your new mission." Future-Kakashi took the folder, and the scene faded away until they were standing in blank space again.

Obito couldn't hold it in any longer, and he began to roll around on the ground, hysterical. "Kakashi was three hours late! Hahahaha!" he howled. Minato and Rin nodded, almost not believing it. The Kakashi that they knew was never late, and he always yelled at Obito for doing just that.

"He even used an Obito-worthy excuse," Minato commented. Kakashi hid his head in his hands. What had happened to him? He didn't have much time to ponder this fact because the scene was already changing. They all wondered what they were going to see this time. Kakashi was hoping that it wasn't more weird stuff about him, but Obito was hoping the opposite, excited to make fun of Kakashi using this new material.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this fanfic, I'm going to try and alternate between humorous and dramatic chapters. Also, thank you to everyone who liked or reviewed my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The scene came into focus, and they discovered that they were on the outskirts of the village at night.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Obito asked, sounding miffed.

"It's not the middle of nowhere," Kakashi pointed out. "The village is right over there."

Obito glared at him. "You know what I mean."

"I don't speak idiocy," Kakashi stated.

"What was that, you jerk?!"

"Maybe there's something in the house," Minato said, interrupting them, gesturing towards a small house within a barrier that they hadn't noticed before. As they got closer to the house, they realized that they could hear screams of pain. Minato's eyes widened in realization. "Kushina!" he shouted and sprinted towards the house, going straight through a wall because it was faster. The other three exchanged shocked looks, and they quickly followed after him. They were not expecting what was inside.

Kushina was giving birth. A panicked Minato, one who seemed a few years older than their sensei, was holding his hands over a complicated seal on Kushina's stomach. There were two other people there; an old woman and a young woman who were helping with Kushina.

"So…you become a father, Sensei," Kakashi said, trying to distract himself from Kushina's screams. He was looking anywhere but her, feeling uncomfortable. Obito had looked right when they walked in and he was now feeling light-headed. Rin was watching Kushina with concern, sad that there was nothing she could do for her.

Their Minato just nodded to Kakashi's statement, his mouth hanging open. He seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

"You can do it, Kushina! You can do it, Naruto!" Future-Minato pleaded.

"Naruto?" Obito questioned. "Why are you talking about food now, Sensei?"

"I think," Rin said tentatively, "that Naruto is the name of the child."

"Oh," Obito said, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about what I said before, Minato-sensei. I know that your kid isn't food. That naming sense is very like you and Kushina, though." Kakashi rolled his eyes. Rin was thankful that Obito didn't notice. Starting an argument right now would be especially unhelpful.

"It's a healthy baby boy!" the old woman exclaimed. They all turned their attention back to Kushina. Future-Minato was crying tears of joy.

"I'm a father," he said, looking upon his kid that had hair as blonde as his own. Kushina looked exhausted, but she was smiling as well.

Rin was grinning happily. "He looks just like you, Sensei." Their Minato seemed to be coming out of his shock now, and he grinned as well. It had taken him a little while to get used to seeing himself help his future wife give birth.

Future-Minato suddenly shouted, "All right, Kushina! I know you're worn out from giving birth, but you need to exert full control over the Kyuubi now!"

"Right!" Kushina answered, sounding a little shaky.

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked at Minato questioningly. Minato seemed to be internally debating something, but he finally gave in.

"Kushina is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. The seal weakens at childbirth, so this is a critical time," Minato explained. Two out of three chuunin fell silent, digesting this information.

"What's a jinchuuriki?" Obito asked.

"How sad that you don't know," Kakashi replied condescendingly.

Minato quickly cut off Obito's retort. "A jinchuuriki is a person who has a tailed beast sealed inside of them." Obito hesitantly nodded in understanding.

"Gah!" "Eek!" came sudden screams from behind them. Everyone turned around in alarm just in time to see the two women who had been helping Kushina give birth collapse. The cause seemed to be a hooded masked man. He currently held Naruto in his arms.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato," he said. "Step away from the host. If you don't, this child won't live a minute longer."

Then, the scene faded. The members of Team Minato's jaws dropped. Did that scene really have the nerve to fade away when something that suspenseful and horrible was happening? It was like when an episode of your favorite anime ends on a cliffhanger with the main character in some sort of perilous situation!

"What's happening? Who was that masked guy? Are Sensei and Kushina and their kid okay?" Obito rambled on.

"Obito, just shut up!" Kakashi snapped just as the scene changed. They were now standing in the village, which was on high alert, shinobi running left and right. Team Minato soon saw why. The Kyuubi was in the distance, steadily advancing on the village and wreaking havoc.

"Kushina…" Minato murmured. He knew the implications of the Kyuubi being removed. The Uzumaki Clan was strong, but he couldn't help worrying. The scene faded again and was replaced by another right away. Now, Future-Minato was fighting the masked man. Future-Minato's attacks were going right through him which was completely unexpected, but then he teleported above the masked man and hit him with Rasengan.

"Yeah, beat him up!" Obito cheered. They watched as Future-Minato freed the Kyuubi from the masked man's control; it had apparently been ordered by him to specifically attack the village. Minato pondered this. He knew that there was only one way to control a tailed beast; with a Sharingan. He told himself that he would think about that later, though. Minato was too worried about the situation with the village to concentrate on that. The masked man retreated, promising to return like every single sketchy bad guy that had their plans temporarily thwarted. However, the Kyuubi was still on the loose.

The scene changed to outside of the village. Kushina had chains coming out from her that were binding the Kyuubi. Future-Minato was cradling Naruto in his arms, tears in his eyes. They gasped as they heard Kushina's plan to die with the Kyuubi, making sure that it didn't return for a while. Now their Minato had tears in his eyes as well.

However, Future-Minato proposed a plan of his own. He would make Naruto a jinchuuriki, splitting up the Kyuubi's chakra between Naruto and himself, incorporating Kushina's chakra so she would have a chance to talk to their son. She protested initially because one of the seals would kill Minato and she didn't want her child to suffer alone, but Future-Minato convinced her. Team Minato watched, horrified, as Kushina and Future-Minato jumped in front of their son protecting him from the Kyuubi. Then, they uttered their last words, completed the seal, and died. The scene faded to the now familiar blank white space.

Minato, Obito, and Rin all had tears streaming down their cheeks. Just as their child had been born, both Minato and Kushina died, leaving Naruto alone in the world. The village was also devastated by losses. It was all just too sad.

"Stop crying, you idiots," Kakashi said. Minato and Rin were shocked at Kakashi's words, but Obito glared and replied, probably because it was like a reflex.

"What'd you say, you cold-hearted bastard?! Sensei and Kushina just died!"

"No they didn't," Kakashi insisted. "This is the future, right? It isn't set in stone. When we get back, we're going to track down that masked man and kill him. Then, Sensei and Kushina will still be alive. Even if we can't find the masked man, we know that he's coming. We'll be prepared." Kakashi glared at them as if daring them to contradict his words. "Get it? So there's no need to cry." It sounded like Kakashi was trying both to reassure his teammates, something that was very rare, and to convince himself that he didn't have to cry as well. Minato wiped his tears and smiled at his student.

"Thanks, Kakashi," Minato said, ruffling Kakashi's hair. "I feel a lot better." He was still sad that such a thing would have happened, but Kakashi's words gave him hope. He would make sure that this event never came to pass. Rin gave a small smile. So Kakashi worried about his teammates, even if he didn't show it most of the time. The blank space formed into new scenery.

They were now standing in a classroom at the academy. In the room, there seemed to be three strange kids around their age waiting for someone. There was a blonde boy wearing orange, a girl with pink hair, and a grumpy kid who looked like he was an Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Team Minato reacts to Team 7!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bursting Rage: I'm definitely going to write about Kakashi vs. Obito in the Kamui dimension at some point because it's relevant to Team Minato and I thought it was really intense. However, I'm going to cover some other stuff first, such as some Team 7, Kakashi Gaiden, etc.**

**Juman1994: Yes, they will eventually find out about Obito.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Team Minato looked at the three kids, obviously ones who had just graduated and became genin. They seemed to be around the same age, which just went to show how different everything was during a war. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were already chuunin. None of them recognized the pink-haired girl, but the one with dark hair was obviously related to Obito in some way. And the loud blonde boy wearing bright orange…

"Do you think that's…?" Rin trailed off, unsure of herself.

"There's a definitely possibility that he's my son," Minato said, realizing what Rin was trying to say. "He looks a lot like me."

"Except he has those whisker things on his cheeks," Obito pointed out. They stared at the blonde boy, who was currently moving all around the classroom and checking out the door every few seconds.

"Naruto, just sit down or something," the girl said, confirming their suspicions of who the boy was.

"Why is our Team 7 sensei so damn late?!" Naruto exclaimed. He crossed his arms, pouting. "All the other teams have gone off with their senseis, and Iruka-sensei also left…"

"It's pretty unusual for a jounin to be late," Rin commented.

"Hey! What are you doing, Naruto?!" the girl yelled. They saw that he was giggling and placing a chalk eraser at the top of the door, so if someone walked in, it would fall on top of them.

"That's what you get for being late!" Naruto shouted.

"Minato-sensei, it seems like your kid is hyperactive," Kakashi said. "Also, he's wearing orange. What kind of ninja wears orange?" Minato grinned sheepishly. It was strange seeing a boy and knowing he was your future child, but he couldn't help finding the kid endearing in some way.

"I'm not involved," the pink-haired girl said disapprovingly, referring to the prank. In contradiction to her words, her eyes sparkled with excitement. It seemed like she actually loved those kinds of things.

The Uchiha scoffed. "Like a jounin would fall for such a stupid prank," he muttered.

However, right after he uttered those words, someone walked into the room and the eraser fell on their head in a puff of chalk dust. Team Minato hadn't been expecting Future-Kakashi, who seemed somewhat surprised at what had just transpired.

Naruto started cracking up. "You fell for it, you fell for it!" he chanted.

"Yeah!" Obito laughed. "You fell for it, Bakakashi! Also, you're late! 'Ninja who break the rules are considered trash', right? Isn't that what you always say to me?"

"Why is this thing showing me all the time?" Kakashi complained. "Why am I so strange in the future?"

"I hadn't expected you to become a jounin sensei," Rin said, changing the subject. Kakashi paused and nodded his agreement. He had most definitely not been expecting to be the one to walk through the door.

The pink-haired girl was currently trying to look innocent, blaming Naruto for everything, but they could tell that she was overjoyed that the prank had worked. The Uchiha was looking at Future-Kakashi skeptically, most likely doubting that the man in front of them was a jounin.

"Hmm…" Future-Kakashi said, placing a hand on his chin in thought. "How do I say this? My first impression is…I don't like you guys." He smiled at the uncomfortable and speechless genin.

"Now there's a piece of the Kakashi I know!" Obito exclaimed. "You were extremely blunt!"

"At least he smiled," Minato said. Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at the wall. Rin blushed a little, not used to Kakashi's smile yet. The scene changed to the academy roof.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves," Future-Kakashi said. "Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and things like that."

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, you look kind of suspicious…" the girl added. Obito started laughing at this, but Rin shushed him. She really wanted to hear what was coming next.

"Oh…me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi," Future-Kakashi said. "I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…dreams for the future…hmm…and I have lots of hobbies…" The members of Team Minato sweat dropped. It may have been in a much more roundabout way, but…that was a very Kakashi thing to do.

"So your future self still has some similarities to you," Minato said, relieved.

Naruto went next. "Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook…"

"I think his life revolves around ramen," Rin said.

"Sensei, your kid likes ramen as much as Kushina!" Obito exclaimed. Minato couldn't help agreeing. While Naruto might look like him, he acted more like Kushina did.

"And my dream…" Naruto continued, "is to surpass the Hokage and then…have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

"Acknowledge his existence? How can they not? He's so loud, and he's also Sensei's child," Rin said, confused.

Minato smiled sadly. "Usually, jinchuuriki are shunned and treated differently for having a tailed beast inside of them, and I fear that the villagers might have turned their resentment on Naruto, associating him with the Kyuubi." The chuunin were silent. That was just horrible.

"Hobbies…pranks, I guess," Naruto added. The Uchiha went next.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And I can't really call it a dream…but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man."

"Obito, your relative is very…um…unique?" Rin tried.

"Wow, he's such a downer! Even more than the damn bastard next to me!" Obito shouted. Kakashi ignored him. There was something more concerning than that.

"I think the Uchiha clan may have fallen into decline," Kakashi said. "He mentioned the resurrection of his clan." Obito seemed taken aback by this, but before they could address the issue, the girl began to introduce herself.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…" She looked over at Sasuke, blushing. "Well, the person I like is…and um…my dream for the future…um…?" Every time she paused, she looked over at Sasuke. "Oh yeah! What I dislike is Naruto." Naruto seemed heartbroken after hearing that. Sakura finished up, saying, "My hobby is…" She once again blushed and looked over at Sasuke.

Team Minato unknowingly agreed on one thing. This girl, Sakura, was kind of irritating. She seemed to be more interested in love than being a ninja. Kakashi was recalling all his run-ins with fangirls when he saw how obvious she was being, and Minato was thanking God or the Sage of Six Paths or anyone that Rin was a lot more subtle with her affections for Kakashi. Also, it wasn't like Rin disliked Obito, like Sakura disliked his son. He felt that the teams were similar, sort of like mirror images, but Kakashi's team was more extreme with their personalities. A lot more extreme.

The scene changed to the Sandaime Hokage talking with a man who had a scar going across his nose. Rin and Obito managed to recognize Iruka from their time with him at the academy, but Kakashi didn't because he was only there for a year. Minato didn't know him, either.

"That man is Iruka," Rin told Minato and Kakashi. "I recall Naruto talking about him…maybe they're close?"

"The jounin for Naruto's Team 7…what kind of sensei is he? Is he strict?" Iruka asked.

"About Kakashi? Are you worried?" Sandaime asked. "Here! This is the list of his past students and their records." He handed Iruka a small book. Iruka paled as he looked at the page, his eyes widening.

"No way," he murmured.

"Kakashi's test might be a little too difficult since children are obedient," Sandaime said.

"Yeah, but this is…all zeros," Iruka pointed out, shocked.

"Yup. Kakashi has never passed anyone. They all failed…" Sandaime added.

"Kakashi, you cold-hearted bastard!" Obito shouted. "Why are you purposefully ruining those kids' dreams?!"

"If I failed them, they probably deserved it," Kakashi said. "Also, why do you keep asking me these questions? I'm not my future self, so I wouldn't know."

"It's kind of surprising," Minato said. "I knew that you would be strict, but I would have thought that you would at least pass some of them."

The scene changed once again to the Third Training Ground. Team Minato looked around in recognition.

"This is where we did the bell test," Rin said. Kakashi nodded. He remembered this place.

They saw Future-Kakashi approach the three genin and wave, late again. Obito wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get over that. Future-Kakashi then showed them the two bells and explained the bell test, telling them that they had until noon. Whoever didn't get one would be tied to a stump without lunch, and he would eat right in front of them. If someone didn't get a bell, they would fail. He also told the genin to come at him with the intent to kill. The genin were skeptical, and Naruto pointed out that he had been so slow that he couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser. Obito snickered at the mention of that. Future-Kakashi then provoked Naruto, who pulled out a kunai and charged, but was thwarted when Future-Kakashi moved faster than the genin could see, holding the kunai against Naruto's neck. The genin were now rightfully wary.

"Your speed has greatly improved, Kakashi," Minato said happily. "I know you've been worried about your progress as a ninja, but it looks like you've gotten a lot better."

"He's right," Rin added. "My eyes could barely follow you." Obito would never admit it out loud, but it seemed like Kakashi wasn't all that lame in the future. Though, he could still make fun of Kakashi about being late, copying his excuses, and being a pervert.

Team Minato watched as the genin scattered, starting the test. Sasuke and Sakura hid, but Naruto stayed out in the opened, demanding to fight Future-Kakashi.

"Your kid is a strange ninja, Sensei," Kakashi said casually.

Future-Kakashi pulled out Icha Icha Paradise and started reading it, clearly not taking Naruto seriously. Then, he used the taijutsu move, One Thousand Years of Death, on Naruto. Kakashi's teammates started giving him odd looks, but by now, he was used to his future self being like a completely different person. Obito was cracking up at the technique. However, Naruto came back and used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Minato raised his eyebrows. Kage Bunshin was quite an advanced jutsu, and his son was using eight of them. It seemed like he had gotten Future-Kakashi, but Naruto had been outwitted and beat himself up. He also got caught in a trap.

They watched as the genin failed over and over again. Sakura got caught in a genjutsu, a rather cruel one, to which Future-Kakashi admitted to going overboard. Naruto fell for the same trap again, and Sasuke was beaten after managing to touch one of the bells. Then, it was noon. Naruto was tied to a stump for attempting to steal food, so Sasuke and Sakura were allowed to eat.

"There's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy," Future-Kakashi said. The genin got excited at this, only to become shocked at the next words that Future-Kakashi delivered, his eye narrowed. "All three of you should quit as shinobi." The genin were furious, Naruto shouting the loudest. Sasuke even tried to attack Future-Kakashi, but he was instantly defeated.

"I know they didn't work together as a team, but that was harsh," Rin murmured.

Future-Kakashi revealed that the purpose of the bell test was teamwork, something that all of the kids failed at. He pointed out what all of them had done wrong.

"Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja," Future-Kakashi said. "But what's even more important is teamwork." Everyone on Team Minato was shocked by this. Their Kakashi had never said anything like that. Future-Kakashi also revealed the Memorial Stone and how the names of shinobi who died in the line of duty were carved on it. He said that his best friend's name was on there.

"You have friends?" Obito asked Kakashi.

"I don't," Kakashi replied. They couldn't figure out who it could be, but Minato and Rin had sneaking suspicions on who it was. They hoped that they were wrong.

Future-Kakashi decided to give them another chance, but said that anyone who gave food to Naruto would fail immediately. However, Naruto's teammates gave him food while Future-Kakashi was gone. Rin smiled. It warmed her heart to see them finally cooperating.

"You guys…!"

It had turned out that Future-Kakashi had been watching. The genin panicked, but then Future-Kakashi smiled.

"…pass!" he finished saying to everyone's shock. "Everyone else would just do what I told them. They were all morons," Future-Kakashi revealed. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja are called trash…but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades…are lower than trash." The genin were elated, now looking at Future-Kakashi in a new light. And the members of Team Minato were going into shock at Future-Kakashi's words, staring at him slack-jawed.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Team Minato finds out about Kakashi's Sharingan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to keep this mainly focused on moments that have to do with Team Minato, but I will throw in some other things, such as some moments with Naruto (since he's the main character, he's always where the action is) or events that greatly affect the future. Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or liked my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The scene faded and Team Minato was still in shock. Minato was the first to recover.

"Kakashi, your mindset certainly is…very different."

"That's an understatement!" Obito exclaimed, finally snapping. "He's completely different! Well, not completely…you know what I mean! Are we sure this is the future and not an alternate universe?"

"If we're listening to what the voice said, this should be the future," Minato replied. "However, I'm not sure how trustworthy the voice is."

"Maybe…" Rin started to say, but she hesitated. When everyone turned to look at her, she decided to just say it. "Maybe Kakashi went through a traumatic event. That's enough to change someone's personality."

Kakashi, who had been wondering why he would ever say that the rules aren't important, now took in Rin's words. He didn't doubt what she said about traumatic events. Even though he never talked about it, he knew that his personality had changed after finding his father dead. Could it have been Minato's death that changed him? Or maybe something else? He hoped that something else hadn't happened to him.

"Let's just hope that's not the case," Minato said, mirroring Kakashi's thoughts.

The blankness they were in changed to a somewhat open space. It looked like a dirt path going through a forest, and a lake or pond could be seen nearby. Future-Kakashi and his team of genin seemed to be escorting an old man. They were mostly likely on their first mission, or one of the first, because you could tell that they were inexperienced. Rin hoped that they would be alright, but she knew this was probably a lower ranked mission. There wouldn't be _too _much danger.

Kakashi scoffed as Naruto threw some shuriken at nothing. "Sensei, your kid is going to accidentally hurt someone. He's throwing shuriken at made-up enemies."

Minato laughed. "He's probably just too excited for his mission." Suddenly, Minato looked towards the trees, as did Kakashi a moment later. Future-Kakashi didn't give any visible reaction to what they had sensed, but he angled himself that way, standing in front of his genin. He must not have wanted to alert the enemy to the fact that he knew they were there. Obito and Rin noticed the change in mood.

"What's going on?" Obito asked, his eyes searching the trees. At that moment, a strange sword came flying out, and Future-Kakashi barely managed to get his genin down in time. Team Minato didn't even bother ducking. It wasn't like the sword could hit them anyway. The sword hit a tree, and now there was a man standing on it.

"Well, well," Future-Kakashi said. "If it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza."

"Bakakashi, he almost covers more of his face than you," Obito pointed out.

"Don't call me Bakakashi, you useless crybaby."

"What was that, you bastard?!"

"That sword…" Minato said, effectively ending their argument. "I recognize that sword. He must be one of the Hidden Mist's Seven Swordsmen, or he used to be, since apparently he's a missing-nin. That means he is one of the greatest blade wielding shinobi of this generation."

"He sounds strong," Obito stated. "Can _Bakakashi_ handle this guy?" He purposely put stress on "Bakakashi" to piss Kakashi off.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You can't ask questions like that because I can definitely do better than you."

"Oh yeah?! Once I get my Sharingan, you'll see just how much better I am!"

"You're such a failure of an 'elite'."

"Guys, stop arguing. Kakashi's new team is in danger," Rin reprimanded.

Future-Kakashi stopped Naruto from running forward recklessly.

"Sensei, Naruto will get himself killed one day," Rin said, sighing. Kakashi nodded in agreement, and even Obito admitted that it was stupid.

"He's still learning," Minato defended. Even though he had never met him, Minato couldn't help feeling the need to defend his son.

"Everybody, get back," Future-Kakashi continued. "This one is on a whole other level. It will be a little tough unless I do this…" He grabbed the edge of his hitai-ate.

"You appear to be Kakashi of the Sharingan. Sorry, but the old man is mine," Zabuza said with narrowed eyes.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Obito questioned. "What is he talking about? You don't have the Sharingan."

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Kakashi honestly replied.

"Did he make a mistake?" Rin asked.

"That's a possibility," Minato said, looking to be deep in thought.

Future-Kakashi ordered his team to stay back and guard the old man, and said that he would fight Zabuza. Then, he pulled up his hitai-ate, revealing the Sharingan. The members of Future-Kakashi's team were obviously surprised. The members of Team Minato were gaping at the sight, close to going into shock again.

"You…what…how…" Obito was saying, unable to string together a coherent sentence.

"That's…that's the Sharingan, right?" Rin asked. She had never seen if before, so she wasn't sure.

Minato nodded. "Future-Kakashi seems to have it only in one eye, though."

"You're not an Uchiha!" Obito yelled to Kakashi. "How did you get the Sharingan?!" He didn't know what to think. Kakashi, in the future, would have the one thing that Obito was supposed to have instead Kakashi.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop asking me questions that I don't know the answer to?" Kakashi snapped. He was extremely confused, but he wasn't going to let that show.

"Well, it seems like wearing your hitai-ate like that wasn't just a weird fashion statement," Obito conceded. Kakashi didn't even bother replying.

"When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook," Zabuza said. "It included information on you. It said that you're the shinobi who has copied over 1,000 jutsu…Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi, it seems like you're famous. You have all sorts of nicknames, too."

"Copying over 1,000 jutsu is impressive!" Rin exclaimed, beaming at Kakashi. Obito didn't want to admit it, but that _was _impressive. Why wasn't _he_ the one getting fame with his Sharingan? Why hasn't the future shown him yet?

Team Minato tuned back into the battle in time to see Zabuza creating mist to obscure their vision.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you guys, even if it kills me," Future-Kakashi said. He turned around and smiled. "I don't let…my comrades die." Rin and Minato smiled. Kakashi had changed in some good ways.

They watched as Kakashi fought and did pretty well until he was captured. Obito made fun of Kakashi for this, but Rin scolded him for making light of a serious situations. Then, Naruto declared he would become Hokage and came up with a plan where everyone worked together and freed Kakashi.

"Sensei, Naruto might seem like nothing special right now, but I really think that one day he'll become Hokage when he says it like that," Rin said, grinning. "After all, it runs in his blood."

"He's a quick thinker," Minato praised. Kakashi nodded somewhat reluctantly. He didn't really want to praise someone with such a boisterous personality, but coming up with that plan had been more than he had expected from Naruto.

Future-Kakashi was now copying everything that Zabuza was doing—his words, actions, and jutsu—and it was obvious that Zabuza was unnerved by this.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi is way more literal of a nickname than I thought," Obito muttered.

Zabuza was hit by a water jutsu from Future-Kakashi that blasted him back. "How?" Zabuza asked, his eyes wide. "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah," Future-Kakashi replied, looking dangerous, his Sharingan swirling. He held a kunai in his hands. "You're going to die."

"Can Kakashi really see the future?" Rin asked. She thought that Kakashi was being really cool, but seeing the future seemed like a bit much.

Minato shook his head. "He must be saying that for intimidation."

"Yeah," Obito said, happy that he could help Rin understand. He knew enough about the Sharingan to confirm this. "Kakashi is just playing mind games like the manipulative person he is."

"I never denied being smarter than you," Kakashi said. "Someone of your intelligence is easy to manipulate."

"At least I'm not an emotionless bastard with a stick up his ass!"

Suddenly, some senbon hit Zabuza in the neck. It seemed to have come from someone wearing a mask standing on a branch. Future-Kakashi checked and confirmed Zabuza's death. The masked person was revealed to be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist Village, someone who hunts down missing-nin. They couldn't have been older than the chuunin or genin. The hunter-nin took the body and left. Future-Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate down, a bored expression on his face as he sighed. Then, to everyone's surprise, Future-Kakashi collapsed. The scene faded.

"Is Kakashi okay?" Rin asked, alarmed.

"He probably just needs some rest," Minato said. "I'm not sure about this, but since he's not an Uchiha, the Sharingan must take a toll on him and drain a lot of his chakra." Obito realized this meant that Kakashi's Sharingan wasn't as affective as it would be in the hands of an Uchiha.

"Sensei, did something seem off about that hunter-nin to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you're being paranoid," Obito said, rolling his eyes. However, Minato seemed to be pondering Kakashi's words. Then, the scene changed.

* * *

**A/N: Right now, I have some chapters planned out for what events they see, but after that, I'll try and take some requests for what Team Minato reacts to next. If you really want to see something, just tell me and I'll see what I can do! However, just remember that it won't happen right away.**


End file.
